


Biscuit

by Dragonna



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Family, Gen, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4072321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C'était la guerre entre Alfred, Matthew et Arthur.<br/>Qui arriverait à subtiliser un biscuit tout chaud à France, retranché dans la cuisine?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Biscuit

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Tout appartient, comme toujours, à Hidekazu Himaruya
> 
> Personnages: Face Family
> 
> Paring: Fruk 
> 
> Genre: Humour, Romance, Family
> 
> Rating: Rien de bien méchant

Une spatule s'abattit sur la main du voleur et Alfred glapit (plus de surprise que de douleur) et sauta en arrière, ramenant sa main contre lui. Francis le foudroya du regard, sévèrement, et asséna tel un parent devant un enfant désobéissant  “ _C'est pour l'heure du thé, pas avant._

_\- Mais c'est juste un biscuit?_

_\- Non_!” Fit fermement l'européen. Alfred lança un regard de chiot battu à son père français qui ne céda pas, habitué à ce genre de mine venant du jeune américain.   _"Retourne jouer sur ton ordinateur. J’appellerais quand ce sera l'heure du thé (ou du café pour toi)!_

- _Pfff_ " Il alla au salon en traînant les pieds. “ _Papa est pire qu'un cerbère avec ses pâtisseries, impossible de lui en voler un_.” Il se laissa tomber dans le canapé, boudeur. Il avait faim lui. il ne voulait pas attendre une heure entière pour manger ces petits gâteaux qui sentaient tellement bons! 

Arthur ricana, brodant un joli napperon pour Noël, avec le visage de celui qui sait de quoi il parle. _“Amateur.”_

Matthew se leva, et lutta contre sa timidité pour décréter, avec cependant une absence total d'hésitation _“Tu t'y prends mal.”_

Les deux autres le regardèrent aller à la cuisine. Un temps de silence.  Et le canadien revint avec une petite coupe pleine de morceaux de Kaki. Piteusement il se rassit, reprenant son livre  "I _l m'a dit de prendre ça en attendant le thé.“_ Au moins, il avait eu quelque chose lui. 

Alfred ricana. " _Toi t'as eu un truc ) grignoter…même si c'est nul comparé aux gâteaux._ ” Il piocha dans la coupe, sans se préoccuper des protestations de son jumeau.

Arthur se leva “ _Admirez l'artiste_!" Il alla tranquillement à la cuisine, d'une démarche sûre, tel le pirate qu'il avait été des siècles plus tôt. _"Francis?_

 _\- Non Arthur. Je sais ce que tu veux et c'est non!”_ Apparemment le français savait déjà comment lutter.

Le britannique lui fit un sourire et l'embrassa d'un coup, passionnément. Ses doigts s'enfouirent dans ses cheveux soyeux. Il le plaqua contre le plan de travail. Après de longues minutes, il le relâcha doucement et lui fit une petite moue “ _Même pas un petit?”_

Le français soupira et posa un biscuit dans la main de l'anglais _“D'accord mais rien d'autre jusqu'à 17H00”_

L'anglais retourna tranquillement au salon, mordant dans son gâteau, lançant un regard narquois à ses anciennes colonies qui le fixaient avec stupeur. Dans un sourire railleur, il susurra, réellement comme le pirate qui restait quelque part en lui, dissimulé derrière la gentleman:  _“Who is the boss now?”_


End file.
